An automatic analysis device is used in tests in various fields, such as in immunological tests, biochemical tests, and blood transfusion tests; performs analytical processing on multiple samples at the same time; and analyzes multiple components quickly with high precision. The automatic analysis device includes a reagent vessel housing unit that houses a reagent vessel that houses a reagent used in tests.
In order to prevent a reagent from evaporating or deteriorating, a reagent vessel provided with an openable/closable cap is proposed. The cap of the reagent vessel is opened only when the reagent is sucked, and is closed at other times. Patent Literature 1 discloses a reagent vessel housing unit in which a mechanism that opens and closes a cap of a reagent vessel is provided at a cover member.
In immunological tests, as reagents used in tests, two types of reagents, that is, a magnetic reagent and a labeling reagent, are required. Therefore, in recent years, a reagent vessel housing unit that is capable of housing two types of reagent vessels has been proposed. The two types of reagents are sucked at respective suction positions that differ from each other.